Ours
by haradakiyoshi
Summary: Mozaik-mozaik kecil itu akan terlihat lebih indah jika di gabungkan. /"Sakura, kumohon selamatkan istri dan anakku."/"Pergi dari tubuh Hinata. Berhenti menyakiti Hinata. Kumohon..."/"Hime, Arigatou."/"Touchan! Kaachan memakai gaun pengantin! Cantik sekali!"/Naruhina love story/Last chapter updet!/RnR kudasai
1. Chapter 1

"**OURS"**

**by**

**Harada Kiyoshi**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Pairing: Naru**to** x Hina**ta

.

**Cover Image by ****Angywis More Like This**

**.**

**Warning: Judul ga nyambung, Possibly OOC, terlanjur nista dan ngga jelas**

**.**

.

**.**

**Mozaik 1**

Siang hari yang mendekati sempurna. Biru dengan gradiasi putih kapas berfusi dengan kuning cerah matahari yang memanjat naik lebih tinggi.

"Benar-benar hari yang sempurna-_ttebayo_! Aku akan segera bertemu dengan _cintaku_…"

Lelaki dengan pakaian serba oranye memulai celotehannya mengenai _'cintanya'_. Entah makhluk apa yang ia sebut _'cintanya'_ itu, tetapi kedengarannya makhluk itu begitu sempurna sehingga mampu menambah kesempurnaan siang hari Konoha yang nyaris sempurna ini.

Lelaki itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana indahnya pertemuan pertamanya dengan _'cintanya'_ setelah tak bertemu cukup lama, sangat lama malah. Sekarang, detik ini, ia tak lagi mampu menahan gejolak rindunya. Ia harus menemui _'cintanya'_ sekarang juga. Harus!

"Naruto _nii-chan_!"

Arah barat! Merasa seseorang meneriaki namanya, lelaki itu memutar arah, mencari-cari sosok bersuara tak merdu itu.

"Oi, Konohamaru!" Balasnya berteriak, tak kalah tak merdunya dengan bocah bernama Konohamaru itu. Tak lupa senyum cerah yang mampu menandingi cerahnya matahari siang ini menghiasi wajahnya. Ditambah dengan cengiran lima jari kebanggaannya, ia melambaikan tangan. Terlihat bersemangat sekali Naruto ini walaupun lebam dan beberapa luka masih terlihat belum sembuh, juga perban yang membalut bagian atas kepalanya dan semakin menegaskan bahwa pria bersurai kuning cerah ini tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"Ceritakan padaku bagaimana musuh di medan perang! Kudengar dari Iruka-_sensei_, kau menghadapi musuh yang sangat hebat di medan perang. Naruto _nii-chan_ benar-benar hebat-_kore_!" Bocah bernama konohamaru berujar dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

Namun wajah bersemangat itu luntur seketika beriringan dengan beberapa kalimat yang Naruto lontarkan. "_Gomen_, Konohamaru. Aku sedang ada kepentingan mendadak. Lain kali akan kuceritakan padamu. Aku juga akan mengajarkan padamu _Rasengan_ super besar yang sangat keren".

Sedetik kemudian, semangat yang tadinya luntur kini kembali utuh karena ia mendengar dengan telinganya sendiri bahwa Naruto—guru sekaligus _shinobi _yang sangat diidolakannya—akan mengajarkan _Rasengan_ super besar. Ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum saat membayangkan _Rasengan_ super besar itu ia gunakan untuk menghabisi musuh. Pasti sangat keren, batinnya. _Rasengan_ biasa saja bisa membuat Moegi berdecak kagum, apalagi _Rasengan_ yang sup—

"_Yosh_! Aku pergi dulu. _Jaa_, Konohomaru!" Naruto kembali melambaikan tangannya sebelum berbalik arah dan meninggalkan Konohamaru yang hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan bersemangat.

Naruto kembali menghentikan langkahnya saat berpapasan dengan wanita bersurai indigo. Tak hanya Naruto, wanita itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sedetik, manik safir milik Naruto bertemu dengan manik lavender pucat milik wanita itu. Hanya sedetik sebelum akhirnya wanita itu menundukkan kepala dan memainkan kedua telunjuknya, tanda ia gugup.

Tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum melihat sosok yang ia yakini sekarang tengah menyembunyikan semburat merah muda di pipinya. Naruto hapal betul dengan apa yang akan dilakukan wanita itu saat bertemu dengannya. Semburat merah yang kadang terlihat berlebihan, bicara yang mendadak gagap, jatuh pingsan, bertingkah aneh, selalu seperti itu. Hanya beberapa kali Naruto melihat wanita itu begitu percaya diri tanpa menunjukkan sifat pemalunya yang alami, pertama kali saat ingin melindungi Naruto dari—

"Oh ya, Hinata," Naruto membuka percakapan saat mulai menyadari senjang senyap yang ada. Ah, tidak, sesungguhnya bukan hanya itu yang Naruto sadari, ada hal penting lain yang telah ia abaikan cukup lama.

"Soal penyataan cin—" Naruto berhenti mendadak saat menyadari ada aura aneh, semacam perpaduan antara aura mistik dan aura dingin.

"Naruto, kau kabur dari rumah sakit lagi. _Hokage-sama_ memerintahkan kami untuk membawamu kembali ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan sadar maupun pingsan."

Naruto langsung berbalik saat menyadari suara itu berasal dari arah belakangnya.

"_Kami-sama_!" Naruto kaget bukan main saat mendapati dua orang _anbu_ telah berdiri di belakangnya. Yang satu, ia tahu pasti, itu adalah—

"Ya-Yamato _taichou_.. Berhenti muncul sesuka hatimu! Kau mengagetkanku-_ttebayo_!" Naruto murka. Walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya Yamato muncul mendadak, Naruto tetap tak bisa membohongi dirinya kalau ia benar-benar takut dengan Yamato, bahkan saat Yamato menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik topeng _anbu._

"Tsk!"

Suara itu—

"_Te-Teme_? Sasuke _Teme_, kaukah itu?" Pertanyaan itu jelas ditujukan Naruto untuk _anbu_ satunya yang berdiri di sebelah Yamato dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan bersurai _dark-blue_ model _chicken butt._

"Hn." Dua kata yang mampu menjawab pertanyaan dengan sempurna.

Hinata? Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Naruto mulai melupakannya, lagi.

"Jangan banyak bicara!" Keduanya berujar bersamaan dan masing-masing menarik paksa tangan Naruto.

Tak usah pertanyakan apa yang dilakukan Naruto, tentu saja ia melakukan perlawanan yang sia-sia di mata pengguna _mokuton_ dan si bungsu Uchiha.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku-_ttebayo_! Aku ingin bertemu dengan cintaku! Lepaskan, _Teme_! Sialan kau!"

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik…

"_NANI_?! Ci-cintamu?" ujar mereka bersamaan (lagi).

"Cinta? Maksudmu— Maksudmu Hinata? Kau dan Hinata— cinta— Maksudku— jadi gosip itu benar?" tambah Yamato. Pria bersurai _dark-blue_ hanya bisa memasang tampang tak mengerti di balik topeng _anbu_-nya. Maklum saja, ia sudah lama meninggalkan Konoha.

"Maksudku Ram— Ah! Hinata! Mana Hinata?" Naruto mendadak panik saat menyadari Hinata tak ada di dekatnya.

"Hinata!" Ia mulai berlari meninggalkan dua _anbu_ berbeda aura itu saat melihat Hinata yang tengah tergolek pingsan di tengah-tengah jalanan dari kejauhan.

Kedua _anbu_ itu hanya saling beradu pandang dengan tanda tanya besar melayang-layang di atas kepala mereka.

"Cinta?"

**.**

.

**.**

**Mozaik 2**

Matahari sudah menggantung rendah di langit barat. Lemabayung senja yang indah bagi kebanyakan orang, namun tidak bagi pahlawan Konoha yang satu ini.

Ia memutar kenop pintu ruangan _Hokage_ setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan kata _'jaa'_ pada Tsunade yang malah di jawab dengan berbagai bentakan mengusir. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Baiklah, kata-kata kasar dan segala macam bentakan Tsunade bukan lagi hal baru baginya. Tapi untuk kali ini, seharusnya bukan dia yang menerima berbagai makian dan kata-kata kasar itu. Salahkan Kakashi atas hobi terlambatnya dalam segala bidang dan salahkan Naruto atas kebodohannya yang mau saja menerima permintaan Kakashi untuk menyerahkan hasil laporan misi perdana tim 7 lengkap dengan Sasuke setelah perang berakhir yang sangat amat ter-lam-bat.

"Berapa lama aku meninggalkan desa?" Pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas Naruto lontarkan pada dirinya sendiri, karena sekarang ia memang tengah sendiri, berjalan menuju rumahnya yang berantakan.

"Lima bulan atau mungkin enam bulan," batinnya. Ia meletakkan kedua tanggannya di bagian belakang kepalanya, seperti biasa, berjalan santai sambil sesekali menyapa orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Sebenarnya aku malas pulang ke rumah. Bagaimana kalau keliling desa seben— Ah, itu _Teme_!" Naruto yang menangkap sosok sang sahabat tercinta tengah membawa sekantong belanjaan langsung berbinar.

"_Teme_, aku menantangmu untuk berta—"

"Aku lelah."

"Oh, ayolah, _Teme_!"

"Tidak." 

"_Teme_…"

"Hn."

"Sialan kau, Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak kesal saat yang diajak berbicara malah meninggalkannya seenak jidatnya.

Merasa seseorang meneriaki namanya, ia berbalik, melemparkan _deathglare_ paling mematikannya pada pria bersurai kuning cerah itu. "Hah, iya, baiklah. Aku tahu kau lelah."

Tak bisa mengajak Sasuke, Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Mungkin saja nanti ia akan bertemu dengan temannya yang lain yang mungkin bisa sekedar diajak bermain kartu atau makan ramen.

"Oi, Shikamaru!" Naruto berbinar.

"_Mendokusai_."

"Choji, kutraktir _ramen,_ ya?"

"_Gomen_, Naruto. Aku tak ingin melewatkan menu makan malam ibuku."

"Kiba, mau bertarung denganku?" 

"_Gomen_. Aku akan pergi ke pemandian air panas bersama Akamaru. Bukankah begitu, Akamaru?"

"Guk!" 

"Shino, maukah kau—" 

"Kau tak mengajakku dalam misi pengejaran Sasuke. Kau tak mengingat wajahku saat kau baru kembali ke desa bersama Jiraiya-_sama_."

"Shi-Shino…"

"Aku tak ada waktu untukmu."

Naruto mengembuskan napas berat. Ternyata teman-temannya yang berpapasan dengannya sudah mempunyai kesibukan masing-masing, kecuali Shino yang masih terus mengingat kesalahan Naruto padanya dimasa lalu. Ia kembali berbinar saat melihat hijau-hijau dari kejauhan.

"Alis tebal!" teriaknya.

"_Yo_, Naruto! Maaf aku sedang latihan berlari mengelilingi desa seribu kali." 

Habis sudah harapan Naruto. Kalau saja Neji masih ada, batinnya. 

Tunggu! Ada yang salah dengan cara berpikir Naruto. Kalau saja Neji masih ada, mungkin dia juga akan menolak permintaan Naruto mentah-mentah. Mungkin sedikit lebih kejam dari penolakan Shino. 

Senja makin redup saat Naruto melewati danau, sebentar lagi akan gelap. Tadinya Naruto berniat kembali saja ke rumahnya setelah frustasi tak ada seorangpun temannya yang mau berbagi waktu dengannya, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat manik safirnya tak sengaja menangkap sosok bersurai indigo tengah berdiri di pinggiran danau. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menghampiri sosok itu. 

"Hinata…" panggilnya. 

Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan pria yang saat ini tengah memenuhi pikirannya. Hening beberapa detik, keduanya hanya beradu pandang dan membeku di tempat. Kesunyian menusuk dari segala penjuru. 

Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, bulir-bulir air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut mata gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu. Lalu ia berlari sekencang yang ia mampu.

Menuju Naruto.

Memeluknya.

Tak ada penolakan seperti saat Sakura memeluknya, ia malah membalas pelukan Hinata dan mengusap lembut rambut panjang Hinata. Juga tak ada raut terkejut di sana, tak seperti saat Sakura memeluknya. 

"Aku— A-aku merindukan Naruto-_kun._ Aku tak sedetikpun melihat Naruto-_kun_ beberapa bulan ini. Aku tak tahu kalau Naruto-_kun_ sedang dalam misi. Aku— aku—"

"Aku mencintai Hinata."

_Blush!  
_

"Kau tak perlu bertanya kenapa, karena aku sendiri tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa. Selama ini aku hanya terus memikirkan Sakura, karena hanya dia satu-satunya wanita yang sering kutemui sejak di akademi. Sejujurnya aku menyadari kau sering memperhatikanku, tetapi saat aku ingin menghampirimu, kau malah kabur dan terkadang pingsan. Jadi kupikir apa yang kulihat selama ini salah. Saat Pain menyakitimu, aku benar-benar marah. Aku tidak terima dia menyakitimu. Saat perang kau telah menyadarkanku. Tanpa kusadari, sesungguhnya kau selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkan seseorang. Saat dalam misi mengawal Sakura ke Kirigakure, aku terus memikirkan ini semua. Kupikir perasaanku pada Sakura hanya sebatas kagum, bukan cinta. Aku tak tahu apa alasannya, tetapi sekarang aku tahu kalau aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Hening.

Angin pergantian musim mulai berhembus, menerbangkan dedaunan kering dalam gema ketenangan senja. Hinata masih bergeming. Menatap intens pria bersurai kuning cerah yang kelihatan lebih tinggi darinya. Wajah jahil itu tidak terlihat sedang bercanda.

"Naruto-_kun_…" Hinata mulai bersuara. "K-katakan padaku ini mimpi." 

"Tidak, Hinata. Kau tidak sedang bermimpi."

"Na-Naru-Naruto—"

Brukk! 

Jawaban Naruto barusan benar-benar membuatnya melayang. Melayang dalam arti sesungguhnya.

Rohnya melayang entah kemana untuk sementara, meninggalkan jasadnya yang tergolek di hadapan Naruto dengan wajah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

Naruto sedikit merasa bingung harus melakukan apa. Haruskah ia menertawai gadis Hyuuga ini? Oh, tidak. Itu bukan pilihan yang bijaksana. Yakinlah Neji akan mengirimkan _Juuken_ mematikan untuknya kalau ia menertawai adik sepupu kesayangannya ini.

Membawa pulang Hinata adalah pilihan terbaik.

Tunggu! Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Hiashi saat membawa putrinya pulang dalam keadaan pingsan?

"Hinata, ini bukan fatamorgana yang selama ini ada dalam pikiranmu. Ini kenyataan. Aku bersungguh-sungguh, percayalah…"

**.**

.

**.**

**Mozaik 3**

Memasuki musim gugur, semakin banyak angin yang berhembus di tambah langit cerah tanpa awan. Uzumaki Naruto—ninja paling tak terduga nomor _wahid_ menurut Kakashi—tak mungkin melewati saat-saat seperti ini, terlebih hari ini ia tak ada misi.

Tadinya ia ingin mengajak Sasuke, tetapi saat baru mengetuk pintu rumahnya, ia sudah di usir. Beberapa waktu lalu Naruto tak sengaja mengintip dari jendela kamar Sasuke karena ia penasaran kenapa Sasuke tak pernah mau ia ajak keluar. Ternyata Sasuke tengah melatih _Ametarasu_ miliknya di kamarnya. Yah, tentu saja dengan meng-_ametarasu_-kan berbagai benda di kamarnya. Sesekali ia terlihat panik saat tak berhasil memadamkan api _Ametarasu_ miliknya.

_Ternyata seorang Uchiha jenius bisa bertindak bodoh juga_, batin Naruto. Pantas saja Sasuke tidak mengijinkan Naruto masuk kamarnya, tentu karena barang-barang di kamar Sasuke banyak yang terbakar _Ametarasu.  
_

Saat ingin mengajak Sakura, Sakura terlihat sangat sibuk di rumah sakit.

Yang jelas, saat ini, detik ini, ia tengah menikmati musim gugur bersama Hinata di padang rumput Konoha, di temani angin musim gugur tentunya.

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan, menatap langit biru cerah dengan manik safir miliknya yang tak kalah cerah dengan hari ini. Sedangkan Hinata duduk di sebelah Naruto yang tengah berbaring, sesekali rambut panjangnya yang selalu di gerai menari-nari di bawah panduan angin.

"Hinata, tak ada misi hari ini?" Naruto membuka percakapan.

Hinata hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban tidak, lalu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama pada Naruto.

"Aku juga. Kalau kita sama-sama tidak ada misi, kita bisa lebih lama lagi di sini."

Gadis Hyuuga itu hanya menjawab dengan 'baik' kecil, namun masih bisa didengar Naruto. Terlihat jelas ia masih sangat gugup ada di dekat Naruto, hanya berdua.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_, bo-bolehkah aku— a-ku bertanya sesuatu?" 

"Tentu saja boleh." 

"_A-ano_… a-apa yang Naruto-_kun_ pikirkan tentang masa depan?"

Hening sejenak. Naruto terlihat berpikir, wajahnya yang tak biasa menunjukkan raut seorang ninja tengah berpikir keras sekarang tengah menunjukkan itu. Ia berpikir, untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata tentunya.

"Masa depan, ya? Tanpa adanya perang lagi, kupikir masa depan akan baik-baik saja. Aku tak bisa meramalkan seperti apa masa depanku nanti, yang jelas terlihat hanya kematian, seperti kata Kakashi-_sensei_. Menurutmu, Hinata?"

"Eh?" Hinata terlihat kaget saat Naruto memergokinya tengah memandangi Naruto yang sedang berbicara serius, semburat merah muda mulai terlihat di pipinya. "_E-etto_… Ma-masa depan… Kalau menurut Naruto_-kun_ masa depan adalah kematian, aku berharap aku mati saat melindungi Naruto-_kun_. Dengan begitu, masa depanku akan sangat menyenangkan."

"Menye… nangkan?"

"Iya. Saat melindungi Naruto-_kun_, aku tidak takut mati sama sekali. Kalaupun aku mati saat melindungi Naruto-_kun_, aku akan sangat bahagia karena Naruto-_kun_ tidak terluka. Seperti saat Naruto-_kun _melindungi seluruh pasukan aliansi dengan _chakra Kyuubi_, Naruto_-kun_ tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto-_kun._ Seperti itu juga aku, aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi padaku, yang terpenting bagiku Naruto-_kun_ baik-baik saja."

Naruto tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Hinata. "Tetapi aku tidak akan baik-baik saja saat seseorang melukaimu," ujarnya membuat semburat merah muda di pipi Hinata semakin jelas terlihat.

"_Kaa-chan_ meninggal saat ingin melindungiku dan _Tou-chan_ meninggal saat ingin melindungi _Kaa-chan_. Pada akhirnya mereka berdua meninggal bersama-sama karena melindungiku dari serangan _Kyuubi._ Aku juga ingin seperti itu, mati saat melindungi seseorang yang kucintai, mungkin Hinata, atau Sasuke, atau Sakura, atau Kakashi-_sensei,_ atau Iruka-_sensei,_ atau teman-temanku yang lain. Atau mungkin anak-anakku nanti, seperti yang dilakukan _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan._" 

Naruto menghela napas berat sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Berbicara masa depan membuatku pusing-_ttebayo_. Yang jelas aku ingin kau menungguku di sana kalau kau  
mati lebih dan aku akan menunggumu dengan dua mangkuk ramen kalau aku mati lebih dulu, lalu kita akan makan ramen bersama. Menyenangkan-_ttebayo_!" Naruto tertawa lepas dan Hinata tersenyum mendengar pernyataan terakhirnya.

_"Aku mencintai Naruto-kun, sampai kapanpun…"_

**To be continue**


	2. Chapter 2

"**OURS"**

**by**

**Harada Kiyoshi**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Pairing: Naru**to** x Hina**ta

.

**Cover Image by ****Angywis More Like This**

**.**

**Warning: Judul ga nyambung, Possibly OOC, terlanjur nista dan ngga jelas**

**.**

.

**.**

**Mozaik 4**

Mentari pagi merayap melalui ranting-ranting pepohonan dan sesemakan, berusaha menyingkirkan sisa-sisa kabut malam. Pagi yang kelihatannya akan cerah, berbeda dengan gadis Hyuuga bersurai indigo ini. Pagi ini akan menjadi salah satu pagi termendung dalam hidupnya.

Ia terus berlari sekencang yang ia mampu, berusaha sampai di rumah sakit Konoha secepatnya. Sebab, baru saja ia mendengar dua orang meninggal dalam misi tingkat S yang ia ketahui diikuti oleh Naruto, Kakashi beserta empat orang _anbu_ yang salah satunya adalah Sasuke.

Hinata membuka pintu ruangan yang sebelumnya ditunjukkan oleh salah satu perawat dengan sedikit kasar. Napasnya terengah-engah. Air mata sudah mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Kudengar—"

"Aku… aku… ba…ik-baik sa…ja, Hinata-_chan_," ujar seorang pria bersurai kuning cerah. Seluruh tubuhnya telah di balut perban dan darah segar baru saja mengalir saat ia membuka mulutnya. Dengan cepat Hinata berlari ke arah pria itu.

"Naruto-_kun_… kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja! Berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau ini kuat di saat seperti ini!"

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata, menggenggamnya seerat yang ia bisa, mencoba meyakinkan gadis Hyuuga yang kelihatan sangat panik itu—sampai-sampai terlihat seperti bukan dirinya—bahwa ia baik-baik saja, setidaknya ia akan berusaha baik-baik saja. Ia—Uzumaki Naruto, tidak akan mati sebelum menjadi _Hokage.  
_

"Tsunade-_sama_, kumohon selamatkan Naruto-_kun_!"

"Kau harus dibius, Naruto. Ini akan sangat menyakitkan melihat kondisimu yang paling parah sedangkan kau yang masih sadar sampai detik ini. Shizune, tolong bius Naruto!" Shizune dengan cepat mengambil jarum suntik dan obat bius.

"_Baa-chan_, tu…tunggu seben…tar. Aku ingin ber…bicara de…dengan Hi…nata." Darah segar kembali keluar dari mulut Naruto, air mata Hinata keluar semakin deras melihat Naruto yang begitu kesakitan. Tsunade yang juga kelihatan tak tega hanya bisa mengangguk menyetujui. Kali ini ia yang akan langsung menangani Naruto, karena ia juga tak akan membiarkan Naruto mati sebelum menjadi _Hokage._

"Ber…hen…ti me…menangis, Hina…ta. Kumohon. Kau me…menyakit…tiku. Per…caya pad…aku, a…ku baik-ba...ik sa…ja. Ak…ku tak ak…kan kema…na-man…na, a…aku se…selalu di…di sin…ni, di hat…timu." Ia tersenyum—Naruto tersenyum bahkan disaat jarak antara dirinya dengan maut hanya setipis selaput. Ia menghapus air mata Hinata, dan tersenyum lagi, seolah mengisyaratkan _'percayalah padaku'._

Lantas Hinata membalas senyum pujaan hatinya, ia harus percaya pada Naruto, karena satu kalipun Naruto tak pernah mengecewakannya.

"_Baa…chan_, bi…bius ak…ku." Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata semakin erat sebelum akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hinata, Naruto akan baik-baik saja. Aku yang akan menanganinya. Percayakan padaku."

"_Arigatou_, Tsunade-_sama_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku menghajarnya karena dia berusaha melukai _Teme_, tapi dia malah menusukkan _kunai_ ke perutku, dia juga berniat menusukkan _kunai_ ke jantungku, syukurlah aku masih sempat melemparkan _Rasenshuriken_ padanya. Tapi sialnya, di belakangku masih ada musuh yang satunya, dia melemparkan banyak _kunai_ dan semuanya menancap di punggungku. _Teme_ benar-benar payah, Hinata-_chan_, baru begitu saja sudah pingsan." Naruto tak henti-hentinya mengoceh tentang misi tingkat S-nya yang pertama setelah perang, sesekali ia melirik  
Sasuke yang satu ruangan dengannya.

"Aku tidak pingsan, _Dobe._ Aku hanya pura-pura pingsan lalu menyiapkan _Amaterasu_, tapi sayangnya aku sudah terlalu banyak menggunakannya, jadi tidak bisa." 

"Sasuke _ba-ka_! Kau terlalu banyak menggunakannya di apartemenmu! Kau membakar semua barang-barangmu dengan _Amaterasu_! Kalau saja—"

"Sialan kau, _Dobe_! Darimana kau tahu?" Sasuke tak tahan lagi berdiam diri dengan semua ocehan Naruto yang akan menghancurkan reputasinya sebagai shinobi ter-_cool _abad 21. Ia melemparkan apel ke arah Naruto yang dengan sukses di tangkap Naruto dan di makannya.

Sebaliknya, Naruto melemparkan apel ke arah Sasuke dan malah sukses ditangkap Sakura yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana. Lalu Sakura meremasnya sembari melafalkan sebuah nama yang di penggal menjadi tiga kata, menandakan kemurkaannya. **"NA-RU-TO!"**

Lalu Hinata menghalangi Sakura saat ingin melayangkan _'Shannaro'_ ke arah Naruto. "_Go-gomen_, Sakura-_san_. Ta-tapi, Naruto-_kun_ se-sedang sakit." 

Lantas Naruto tertawa lepas. Melemparkan tatapan sedikit mengejek pada pria bersurai _darkblue_ dan gadis _pink_ bernama Sakura di seberang sana. "Aku sedang sakit, Sakura-_san_, Teme-_san_," ujarnya dengan penekanan disetiap kata. Menyebalkan sekali Naruto ini. 

Lalu mereka semua tertawa lepas. Bahkan Sasuke yang sangat amat jarang tertawa, kini tertawa begitu lepas, seperti tak ada beban dan tak ada rasa sakit yang sesungguhnya masih sangat terasa di sekujur tubuh mereka. 

Cinta. Seperti itu cinta. Tak 'kan pernah hilang, tersimpan di sini, di dalam hati, tetap abadi sekalipun sosok itu adalah seseorang yang sebelumnya di cap sebagai ninja buronan dan penghianat desa, sekalipun sosok itu adalah seorang gadis garang yang selalu memukulmu hingga babak belur, sekalipun sosok itu adalah seorang bodoh dan keras kepala, sekalipun sosok itu adalah seorang pemalu yang kerap kali bertingkah aneh. Tetapi masing-masing dari mereka mulai menyadari, itu cinta tak peduli seperti apa sosok yang ia sebut 'cinta' itu.

**.**

.

**.**

_**Mozaik 5**_

Nyanyian angin musim semi menghembus konstan sejalan dengan derap langkah bersemangat pria bersurai kuning cerah itu, sesekali mengibarkan jubah kebanggaannya yang berwarna merah dengan motif api berwarna hitam di bagian bawahnya. Manik safir-nya terlihat lebih cerah dari biasanya.

Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk lengkungan senyum kebahagiaan saat manik safir-nya menangkap sosok 'nenek' yang telah tiba lebih dulu di tempat yang saat ini menurutnya merupakan tempat yang 'sakral'. Ia juga menemukan semua teman-temannya di sana, tanpa Neji tentunya yang telah mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungi dirinya dan Hinata. 

Ah, iya, Hinata—gadis itu telah sukses membuat tidur Naruto tak tenang tadi malam.

Ia melirik ke arah Hinata, lalu melemparkan senyum termanisnya pada gadis Hyuuga itu. Bukannya mendapat balasan, gadis Hyuuga itu malah membuang muka ke sembarang arah dengan maksud menyembunyikan semburat merah muda di pipinya.

Manik safir-nya juga menangkap ada beberapa ada beberapa orang _jonin_ yang ia kenal di sana, seperti Kakashi dengan tampang tak berwibawanya, Guy dengan semangat masa muda di usianya yang tak muda lagi, Kurenai yang terlihat tengah menggendong bayi, dan banyak lagi. Juga ada tiga orang_ anbu_ tanpa topeng—Yamato, Sasuke dan Sai—dan sekitar lima orang _anbu_ bertopeng. 

"_Minna_!" Ia melambaikan tangannya, tak lupa cengiran lima jari kebanggaannya menghiasi wajahnya.

Seorang bocah laki-laki dengan syal biru sedikit tua melilit lehernya berlari ke arahnya, lalu memeluknya, raut bahagia dan haru tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"_Nii-chan_! Kau telah menjadi _Hokage _sekarang. Kau curang! Kau menjadi _Hokage_ keenam tanpa bertarung denganku. Bukankah kau bilang kita akan bertarung sebagai _rival_ untuk memperebutkan posisi _Hokage_? Naruto _nii-chan_ curang!" Bocah yang kelihatan sedikit bertambah tinggi itu berteriak meluapkan emosinya, ia menangis haru melihat kakak, sekaligus guru, sekaligus _rival-_nya yang sekarang telah mendapatkan apa yang selama ini ia cita-citakan. 

_Hokage_. Ia akan segera menjadi _Hokage_ keenam. _Hokage_ keenam!

"Maafkan aku, Konohamaru. _Baa-chan_ yang memintaku, aku tak mungkin menolak, kan? Kalaupun kau bertarung denganku, kau akan tetap kalah karena aku lebih kuat darimu. Aku berjanji kau akan jadi yang ketujuh dan aku akan mengajarkan _jutsu-jutsu_ hebat yang kupunya sebagai bekalmu menjadi _Hokage_ nanti. Oke?" Naruto tersenyum sembari mengusap rambut cokelat tua jabrik milik Konohamaru. "_Yokay, nii-chan_!" 

Naruto menghampiri Tsunade yang langsung memasangkan topi _Hokage _dengan tulisan 'api' di bagian depan yang sebelumnya menjadi miliknya itu ke kepala kuning Naruto. "_Sankyuu_, _Baa-chan- ttebayo_!"

Ia menghapus beberapa tetes air mata yang keluar tanpa seizinnya, lalu tersenyum dan berteriak lantang, "sebagai _Hokage _keenam, aku akan melanjutkan tekat api Tsunade _Baa-chan!_"

Riuh rendah suara tepuk tangan disertai sorakan-sorakan di bawah sana menyambut 'tekat api' Naruto sebagai _Hokage_ keenam.

Saat ini semua orang tengah bergembira, terlebih Naruto yang berhasil meraih cita-citanya dan Tsunade yang telah berhasil bebas dari jabatan _Hokage_. Sebenarnya setelah perang berakhir, Tsunade berniat untuk menyerahkan jabatannya pada Naruto, tetapi sayang niatan itu tidak di setujui para tetua yang sialnya—bagi Tsunade—masih hidup bahkan setelah perang berakhir, dengan alasan Naruto masih terlalu muda. Tsunade terpaksa harus menunggu beberapa tahun lagi, hingga usia Naruto genap 20 tahun.

"Ah, iya, Hinata-_chan_.."

Naruto memutar badan, menghadap Hinata yang kini berjarak sekitar lima meter darinya. Raut berserinya kini berubah menjadi serius.

"_Na-nani_, Naruto-_kun_?"

Suara lembut itu... Demi Tuhan, Naruto tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak memeluk sosok bersurai indigo itu. _Menggemaskan sekali kau, Hyuuga_. 

Ia memang berencana untuk memeluk Hinata, tetapi tidak sekarang tentunya, karena ia tak ingin Hinata pingsan dengan wajah semerah tomat di hadapan begitu banyak orang.

"A-aku— Aku— _ Eto_—"

Oke. Ini akan sedikit—

"_Mendokusai_," komentar Shikamaru.

Benar sekali, _mendokusai._ Karena sekarang giliran Naruto yang berbicara gagap.

"_Eto_…" 

"Aku lapar. _Jaa_, Naruto." Choji beranjak pergi.

"A-aku…"

"Aku duluan, ya! Aku ada jadwal berburu dengan Akamaru." Kiba menaiki Akamaru, menyusul Choji. 

"_Eto_… Aku— Hinata…"

"Guy-_sensei_! Kumohon latih aku supaya aku bisa mengalahkan _Hokage_ keenam!" Giliran Lee dan Guy sekarang.

"A-aku— aku— maukah…"

"Aku merindukan _icha-icha. Jaa_, Naruto!" Oke, sekarang giliran Kakashi.

"Hinata… ma-maukah…" 

"Sabar ya, sayang. Sebentar lagi kita akan pulang." Kurenai mencoba menenangkan bayinya yang mulai menangis.

"Maukah Hinata-_chan_ menjadi istriku?"

_Blush!_

  
Hinata memerah seketika.

Brukk!

Lee menabrak Guy yang berjalan di depannya karena Guy mendadak berhenti.

Kakashi, Choji dan Kiba secara bersamaan menghentikan langkahnya.

Suasana menjadi aneh. Sakura dan Sasuke beradu pandang, begitu juga dengan ninja-ninja lain yang berdiri berdekatan. Tak hanya beradu pandang, beberapa dari mereka juga beradu _kuna_i untuk memastikan ini nyata atau tidak, atau _genjutsu _yang Naruto ciptakan.

Lalu secara tiba-tiba Sasuke—

"_Ametarasu_!"

"Hyaaa~ _Baka teme-ttebayo_! Sialan! Brengsek! Kau mau membunuhku?! Hilangkan ini! Hilangkan_-ttebayo_!"

Dengan cepat, Sasuke memadamkan api hitam itu. "Benar-benar nyata," gumamnya.

Hening.

Hinata menatap Naruto intens, mencoba mencari kebohongan dari ucapan Naruto barusan. 

Tidak, ia tidak menemukan kebohongan. Naruto mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia tahu, Naruto tulus. Ia tahu Naruto juga mencintainya, tetapi demi langit dan bumi, ia tak pernah sekalipun memikirkan hal yang selalu ada dalam fatamorgana pikirannya menjadi kenyataan.

Hinata tak pingsan, ia hanya membeku di tempat.

"Naruto-_kun_…" Ia mulai menangis. Ini— ini benar-benar nyata, ia tak sedang mengigau.

Lalu ia berlari, menuju Naruto, menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat pemuda yang sejak kecil ia kagumi itu.

"Ini nyata. Aku tahu ini nyata." Hinata berujar sambil terisak.

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Hinata, dan membelai surai indigo itu. Menenangkannya dari kondisi hati yang pasti tengah bercampur aduk.

"_A-arigatou_… _Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu_, Naruto-_kun_. _Aishiteru…_"

"_Aishiteru mo_, Hinata_-chan_…" 

Angin musim semi kembali berembus, membelai setiap inci wajah siapa saja yang di laluinya. Di bawah sana, kembali terdengar suara tepuk tangan dan sorakan-sorakan dari warga desa. Semakin lengkap kebahagiaan mereka hari ini, tak hanya mempunyai _Hokage _baru, sekarang mereka juga mempunyai nyonya _Hokage_.

Musim semi yang sempurna, saat beribu-ribu kuntum bunga bermekaran memenuhi hati mereka. Ini cinta.. cinta yang sesungguhnya.

_Kami-sama, terimakasih telah menjawab semua doaku…_

**.**

.

**.**

_**Mozaik 6**_

Harusnya ini menjadi hari terbaiknya sepanjang masa. Harusnya hari ini ia menjadi satu-satunya pria paling berbahagia. Harusnya hari ini ia mentraktir semua teman seangkatannya di Ichiraku atau Yakiniku. Harusnya. Harusnya. Harusnya. Harusnya.

Harusnya itu semua yang akan terjadi hari ini, kalau saja Sakura—ninja medis nomor _wahid _yang sedang mengandung anak keduanya—tidak menambahkan satu berita buruk di belakang berita bahagia. Kalau saja...

"…to? Naruto?" Wanita bersurai merah muda itu kembali bersuara setelah menyadari rekan satu timnya telah tenggelam dalam lamunan.

"I-iya, Sakura-_chan_. Aku mengerti-_ttebayo_. Aku sudah tahu banyak sebenarnya. Beberapa waktu lalu Kurenai-_sensei _banyak menceritakan tentang Hinata padaku."

"Baguslah kalau seperti itu. Kau hanya perlu menjaga kondisi Hinata, kan? Kupikir itu bukan sesuatu yang sulit bagi seorang _Hokage_ sepertimu yang sanggup menjaga 'ikatan'-mu dengan Sasuke, bahkan saat Sasuke nyaris dicap sebagai buronan tingkat internasional." Wanita itu setengah tertawa, mencoba menghibur rekan satu timnya yang kelihatan tengah memikirkan kondisi istrinya yang memasuki zona 'waspada'.

"Tentu saja_-ttebayo_! Aku akan menjaga Hinata dan calon anak kami." Sepertinya semangat masa muda prria bersurai kuning cerah itu telah kembali.

"Jadi, Sakura-_chan,_ kenapa Hinata belum sadar juga sampai sekarang?" Ia melirik istrinya yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri, raut khawatir masih jelas tergambar di wajahnya.

"Ah, i-itu—" 

Ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh satu suara lembut _'Naruto-kun'_ yang tentu saja berasal dari Hinata. 

Lantas si empunya nama langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah istri tercintanya. Sembari tersenyum lembut, ia meraih jemari tangan istrinya yang terasa dingin berbarengan dengan meluncurnya satu pertanyaan bernada khawatir yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan  
meyakinkan dari istrinya.

"Hanya sedikit pusing, Naruto-_kun_."

Menghembuskan napas lega, ia kembali tersenyum, sedikit menunjukkan cengiran. "Kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati, Hinata.."

Sakura yang mulai merasakan atmosfer percakapan suami-istri memutuskan untuk permisi kembali ke ruangannya setelah menerima ucapan _'arigatou' _dari Hinata yang baru menyadari kehadiran Sakura.

"I-itu Sakura-_san_? A-aku… aku di rumah sakit? Ke-kenapa aku di sini?" Manik lavender pucat itu menjelajahi seisi ruangan, jelas sekali ini bukan salah satu ruangan di kediaman Hyuuga ataupun kantor _Hokage._

"Iya, Hinata. Tadi kau pingsan dan aku langsung membawamu ke sini. Syukurlah kau dan calon anak kita baik-baik saja."

"Ca-calon anak kita?"

Naruto hanya menjawab dengan 'ya' kecil diiringi cengiran lebar yang menandakan betapa bahagianya dirinya saat ini.

"_Hontou ni,_ Naruto-_kun_? _Hontou ni_? Aku... aku sedang mengandung anak kita? Aku akan menjadi ibu. A-aku— aku akan segera menjadi ibu, Naruto-_kun_! Menjadi ibu!"

Hinata langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan memeluk suaminya. "Aku akan menjadi ibu, Naruto-_kun._ Aku senang sekali. Terimakasih. Terimakasih banyak, Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto menghapus air mata yang begitu saja keluar dari sudut mata istrinya. Ia tahu, tahu betul bahwa menjadi seorang ibu adalah impian tersuci istrinya. "Tidak, Hinata. Harusnya aku yang mengucapkan terimakasih padamu. Terimakasih telah menjadikanku seorang ayah. Terimakasih, Hinata."

"Ki-kita harus segera pulang, Naruto_-kun_. Kita.. kita harus memberitahu _Tou-san_ kalau aku sedang mengandung cucu _Tou-san_."

Naruto lagi-lagi tersenyum. Menggemaskan sekali Hinata ini kalau tengah gembira seperti ini. "Kau lupa? Hiashi-_sama_ sedang ada misi ke luar desa."

"Ah, iya. Aku terlalu senang sampai-sampai aku lupa kalau _Tou-san_ sedang ada misi."

"Aku tahu kau senang, Hinata.." Naruto membelai surai indigo milik istrinya sambil memikirkan betapa bahagianya keluarga kecilnya jika di tambah seorang anak. Ia harus pandai-pandai membagi waktu untuk pekerjaan, istri dan anaknya. Ia juga tak boleh lupa untuk mengajarkan semua _jutsu _yang ia kuasai pada anaknya. Ia juga akan meminta Hinata mengajarkan _jutsu-jutsu_ klan Hyuuga pada anak mereka. Pasti anak mereka nantinya akan menjadi lebih kuat dari orang tuanya, perpaduan sempurna antara Uzumaki-Namikaze dan Hyuuga.

Naruto terbangun dari imajinasinya saat ucapan Sakura tadi terputar kembali dalam otaknya. Hinata yang menyadari adanya perubahan dari raut sang _Hokage_ tak tinggal diam.

"Ada apa, Naruto-_kun_?"

Yang ditanya langsung menggeleng cepat, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang mulai menyerbu otaknya. "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa. Hinata, mau berjanji sesuatu padaku?"

"Nani, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Berjanjilah nanti kita akan membesarkan anak kita bersama-sama."

"Te-tentu saja, Naruto-_kun_!" Ujarnya bersemangat.

Sedetik kemudian ia mulai menyadari sesuatu, sesuatu yang mungkin saja terjadi. "Ta-tapi, Naruto-_kun_," sambungnya, "kalau aku tak bisa, bagaimana?"

Naruto mendadak murung. Bagaimana? Hinata bertanya bagaimana? Memangnya ia harus bagaimana kalau tak ada Hinata yang sesungguhnya adalah separuh nyawanya?

"Kalau kau tak bisa—"

"Naruto-_kun_ tak perlu khawatir," potong Hinata, "aku akan menunggu Naruto-kun datang membawa ramen dan kita akan makan bersama."

Naruto tahu Hinata menyadari ke arah mana ucapan mereka, terlebih Hinata lebih mengetahui dirinya sendiri dibanding orang lain.

Lantas ia kembali tersenyum, menenggelamkan istri tercintanya dalam pelukannya, membisikkan satu kalimat yang selalu sukses membuat pipi putih susu itu merona hebat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata…"

**To be continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks to:**

utsukushi hana-chan**, uzumakimahendra4, **KandaNHL-desu**, Bunshin Anugrah ET **dan semua** yang telah membaca first chapter. Here is the second, mind to review?**

**Oh iya, maaf kalau kurang rapi. Updet dari handphone soalnya. Gomenasai :') dan review saya balas via PM, ya =)**


	3. Chapter 3

"**OURS"**

**by**

**Harada Kiyoshi**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Pairing: Naru**to** x Hina**ta

**.**

**Cover Image by ****Angywis More Like This**

**.**

**Warning: Judul ga nyambung, Typo(s), Possibly OOC, terlanjur nista dan ngga jelas**

**.**

.

**.**

**Mozaik 7**  


"Kau tak lelah, _Hime_?" Pria bersurai kuning cerah dengan jubah kebanggaannya yang berkibar-kibar tertiup angin menghentikan langkahnya, menatap istrinya yang terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan dirinya. 

"Tidak. Kau yang sudah kelelahan, _Hokage_-_sama_," jawabnya tanpa melihat sang suami yang tertinggal di belakang. Bersemangat sekali ibu hamil yang satu ini.

"Hah? Aku tak lelah-_ttebayo_! Aku hanya sedikit lelah melihat kau terus berjalan dengan perut yang besar itu, _Hime_. Memangnya benar kau tak lelah sama sekali?" Ia kembali bertanya dan hanya ditanggapi dengan gelengan dari sang istri. Sekarang ia telah mampu mengimbangi langkah istrinya. 

"Woah~ Hinata! Perutmu besar sekali. Boleh aku memegangnya?" Suara setengah berteriak itu berasal dari Sakura yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka. Hinata hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan bersemangat tanda mengizinkan. 

"Sepertinya dugaanku benar kalau anakmu akan kembar, Hinata," ujar Sakura sembari terus mengelus-elus perut besar Hinata. 

"Ke-kembar? Yang benar, Sakura-_chan_?" sambung si calon ayah. 

"Memangnya Hinata tak memberitahumu? Aku hanya menduga, soalnya perut Hinata ini kelihatannya lebih besar dari perut ibu hamil lainnya. Bukankah seperti itu, Sasuke-_kun_?" 

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pria berpakaian anbu bersurai _dark_-_blue_ model _chicken butt_ yang tengah menggendong anak kecil yang terlihat seperti versi _mini_ dirinya. 

"Hn." 

"Hn? Apa maksud 'hn'-mu itu, _Teme_?" 

"Jangan berteriak, _Dobe_! Kau membuat Itachi kaget. _Baka_!" 

"I-Itachi?" ujar Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan. 

"Memangnya kenapa?" balas Sasuke lengkap dengan _deathglare_ paling mematikan. 

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Nama yang bagus." Naruto memamerkan cengiran lima jari kebanggaannya pada sahabat sekaligus _rival_-nya yang masih saja menyebalkan itu.

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Tentu Sasuke lebih memilih buang muka ke sembarang arah karena sudah muak dengan cengiran yang selalu ia terima tiap kali memberikan laporan rutin _anbu_ pada _Hokage_ bersurai kuning cerah itu.

"_A-ano... ano_... Sakura-_san_, me-melahirkan itu sa-sakit atau tidak?" tanya Hinata, semburat merah sedikit terlihat di pipinya. Malu, eh? 

"Tidak kok, Hinata." Sakura tersenyum lebar, setengah tertawa. 

Hinata terlihat mengembuskan napas lega, Naruto yang menyadari hal itu langsung—

"Ada apa, _Hime-ttebayo_?" 

Hinata menggeleng cepat, "_Na-nande mo nai_, Naruto_-kun_. Ayo kita ke Ichiraku! Aku sedang ingin makan ramen_. Jaa_, Sakura-_san_, Sasuke-_san_, Itachi-_san_." 

"_Jaa, baka teme_!" 

Sakura berniat menyemburkan kata-kata kasar pada Naruto dan menghadiahkannya satu tonjokan, tetapi syukurlah Sasuke langsung menyadarkan Sakura kalau di sini ada anak kecil yang tak boleh mendengar kata-kata kasar dan melihat adegan kekerasan. 

"_Hime_-_ttebayo_..." 

"Ya, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Kalau anak kita sudah lahir nanti, aku akan menceritakan padanya kalau ibu dan ayahnya adalah ninja yang sangat hebat. Aku juga akan menceritakan padanya kalau ibunya pernah mencoba menyelamatkan ayahnya dari ninja _rank_ S yang menyerang desa. Bagaimana kalau kuceritakan juga kalau pipi ibunya selalu memerah saat bertemu ayahnya bahkan sampai pingsan? Aku tak sabar, _Hime_. Aku ingin menceritakan semuanya pada anak kita…" 

Dan bla bla bla bla… Naruto terus memperpanjang ocehannya yang hanya dijawab Hinata dengan anggukan, senyuman, tertawa dan gelengan. Ia yakin, kalaupun Naruto atau dirinya tak menceritakan semuanya pada anak mereka, akan ada banyak _shinobi_ dan warga desa yang akan memberitahu anak mereka bahwa orang tua mereka adalah ninja hebat. Sebab semua orang telah mengetahui bagaimana hebatnya seorang Hyuuga Hinata dan Uzumaki Naruto.

_**.**_

.

**.**

**Mozaik 8**

"Sekarang coba tenang dan ceritaka—" 

"Kau pikir aku bisa tenang saat nyawa istri dan calon anakku sedang terancam?!" 

"Ma-maafkan aku, _Hokage_-_sama_. Aku tak ber—" 

"Di mana Sakura? A-atau Tsunade _baa_-_chan_— di mana Tsunade _baa_-_chan_?" 

Pria bersurai kuning itu tentu akan semakin tidak karuan dan terus memaki suster yang sedang bersamanya kalau saja Sakura, di susul Shizune tidak segera menghampirinya. 

"Sakura, kumohon selamatkan istriku. A-aku tidak mengerti, tadi aku meninggalkan Hinata sebentar di ruangan _Hokage_ untuk menemui _Teme_, maksudku Sasuke, karena aku ada keperluan dengannya. Lalu saat aku kembali Hinata tergeletak di lantai dengan dua _shuriken_ menancap di lengan kirinya—" 

"Racun! tidak salah lagi, itu pasti racun!" 

Sakura bergegas menuju ruangan Hinata. Dengan hanya melihat kondisi Hinata, ia tahu seberapa parah racun yang sekarang mengalir dalam darah Hinata. Tanpa banyak bicara ia segera mengambil darah Hinata untuk di teliti racun macam apa dan membuat penawarnya, dibantu Shizune karena Tsunade tengah ada misi ke luar desa. 

Tak memakan waktu lama, Sakura kembali ke ruangan Hinata. Bertahun-tahun menghabiskan waktu dalam satu tim membuat Naruto paham betul situasi sulit macam apa yang tengah dihadapi Sakura. Ia tahu, tanpa perlu Sakura atau Shizune katakan, bahwa istri dan calon anaknya tengah berhadapan dengan maut. 

"_Wakatta._ Kumohon lakukan yang terbaik untuk istri dan calon anakku." 

Sakura hanya mengangguk, seolah mengisyaratkan 'aku pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu'.

"Kumohon izinkan aku tetap di sini, aku tak 'kan mengganggu, aku hanya ingin menemani Hinata." 

Kali ini Sakura hanya menjawab dengan senyum simpul, tanda mengizinkan. 

Ritual dimulai. Sakura membuat semacam balon udara di tangannya—yang tentu saja adalah penawar racun—persis seperti saat menyembuhkan Kankurou dari Sunagakure. 

"Aneh," gumam Sakura yang langsung di tanggapi oleh Shizune dan Naruto. "Ada apa?" 

"Aku tidak merasakan racun dibagian perut Hinata, padahal aku yakin racun itu sudah menyebar ke hampir seluruh tubuh Hinata. Racun ini mirip dengan racun yang digunakan Sasori untuk melumpuhkan Kankuro, tetapi sedikit lebih kuat dan bisa membunuh—" 

"Tidak, jangan dilanjutkan, kumohon, Sakura. Aku tahu Hinata mempunyai kemampuan semacam memusatkan _chakra_, mungkin dia menggunakan itu untuk melindungi calon anak kami." 

Sakura tersenyum kagum pada calon ibu di hadapannya. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengangkat racunnya dan menyelamatkan anakmu, karena aku yakin, chakra itu tidak akan bertahan lama dengan kondisi Hinata yang seperti ini. Untuk Hinata, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik." 

**.**

**.**

"Ga-gawat! Shizune_-senpai_! Ini gawat!" teriakan Sakura langsung membuat Shizune tersadar dari lamunannya dan Naruto yang tadinya sibuk memandangi bayi kembar prematurnya di kotak kaca berlari ke arahnya. 

"Ra-racunnya! Aku yakin aku telah mengeluarkan sebagian besar racunnya. Hanya tinggal sedikit dan bisa hilang dengan meminum ramuan yang kubuat. Ta-tapi—"

"Aku mengerti," potong Shizune, "aku akan membantumu mengeluarkan racun-racun itu kembali, kita akan melakukannya bersama-sama, Sakura."

Sakura hanya mengangguk lemas, ia mendapat firasat buruk, begitu juga Shizune, kemungkinan terburuk yang pernah ia pikirkan. 

Sakura kembali melakukan ritual yang sama dengan sebelumnya, bedanya saat ini dibantu Shizune dan Hinata tak lagi tengah mengandung.

Setengah jam berlalu, Sakura mulai terduduk lemas di lantai, air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya dan membuat Naruto semakin tidak karuan. "Shi-Shizune-_senpai_, kumohon katakan yang aku rasakan itu salah. Kumohon…" 

"Sa-Sakura?" Naruto membeku di tempat, ia sama sekali tak pernah berpikir sesuatu diluar dugaan seperti ini akan menimpa jika Naruto berpikir dunia akan baik-baik saja setelah perang berakhir. Ia mulai mengutuki diri, harusnya saat itu ia tetap di ruangan hokage bersama istrinya, harusnya ia tidak keluar, harusnya… harusnya…

"Racunnya… sama sekali tidak berkurang," ujar Shizune membuat air mata Sakura semakin deras dan air mata Naruto mulai meluncur mulus dari pelupuk matanya. 

Sakura bangkit, ia kembali membuat balon udara di tangannya, memasukkannya ke tubuh Hinata, menarik racunnya keluar, dan terus melakukan hal itu dengan gerakan yang jauh lebih cepat, seolah-olah tak memberi jeda untuk racun itu membelah diri. Ya, firasat buruknya yang menjadi kenyataan, racun yang mampu membelah diri dengan cepat. 

"Pergi dari tubuh Hinata, kumohon pergi. Pergi. Berhenti menyakiti Hinata. Kumohon…"

Sakura rubuh. Ia tak lagi bisa menopang berat badannya. Ia tak hanya gagal menyelamatkan pasiennya, tetapi juga gagal menyelamatkan temannya, teman baiknya. 

"Ma-maafkan aku, Naruto, maafkan aku…" 

Naruto, pria bersurai kuning itu tak menjawab. Demi Tuhan, ia tak pernah menyalahkan Sakura atas peristiwa ini yang sepenuhnya adalah kesalahannya. Harusnya ia tetap berada di samping istrinya saat itu, harusnya… 

Ia melangkah maju, menuju istrinya.

"Hinata…" ia berbisik di telinga istrinya, suaranya terdengar parau, tangannya bergetar saat ingin menyentuh tangan milik istrinya. Ia takut, demi Tuhan, ia takut merasakan tangan dingin istrinya yang lebih mengerikan dari musim dingin tanpa sehelai benangpun melekat di badan. 

"Hinata…" sekali lagi ia menggumamkan nama itu, berharap si empunya nama membuka matanya dan menunjukkan senyum berbarengan dengan munculnya semburat merah yang menambah kesan 'manis' pada dirinya, lalu menghapus air mata pria bersurai kuning itu sembari membisikkan, "Naruto-_kun_, bangunlah… Mengapa kau menangis? Apa kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" 

Nuraninya tersadar. Ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ini nyata, bukan mimpi maupun ilusi. Ia harus menerima kenyataan, walau nuraninya tersakiti, ia tak ingin menjadi semengerikan Obito yang tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa di dunia ini tak ada satupun yang abadi— 

—dan Naruto, ia bisa menerima itu semua. 

"Hinata, sejujurnya ini sangat menyakitkan, jauh lebih menyakitkan dari puluhan kunai yang menancap di punggungku saat menyelamatkan _Teme_. Dari awal aku sudah waspada karena Sakura bilang kandunganmu lemah, tapi diluar dugaan kau terlihat nyaman-nyaman saja dengan kandunganmu. Kau kelihatan bahagia sekali saat Sakura mengatakan kemungkinan besar anak kita kembar. Lihat, Hinata, dugaan Sakura benar, bayi kita kembar dan terlihat sehat walaupun lahir prematur. Aku penasaran apa yang akan kau lakukan saat mengetahui bayi kita tidak sedikitpun mewarisi ciri fisikmu. Lihat, rambut anak kita kuning sepertiku. Bola mata mereka juga sama sepertiku—biru. Aku senang walaupun sebenarnya aku berharap salah satu diantara mereka mewarisi Byakuugan milik Hyuuga. Ah, iya, mereka kembar tetapi kelaminnya berbeda. Aku berharap mereka berdua mewarisi sifat ibunya yang sangat baik, bukan ayahnya yang bodoh dan ceroboh."

Ia terdiam. Pandangannya benar-benar telah kabur terhalangi air mata yang keluar semakin deras—tanpa jeda, seperti hujan di luar sana yang sedari tadi tak kunjung berhenti.

Lihat, Hyuuga, bahkan alam ikut menangisi kepergianmu.

"Hinata, aku tahu selama aku hidup, aku sudah terlalu sering egois, tetapi kali ini— kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan wanita terhebat setelah ibuku terus tersika. Aku tak akan memaksamu jika kau memang tak sanggup lagi melawan racun-racun itu. Aku tahu kau mempunyai kemampuan memusatkan chakra. Jika kau ingin, harusnya kau bisa saja melindungi dirimu dan bayi kita. Entahlah, tetapi aku berpikir kau tahu kalau racun itu sangat mengerikan, jadi kau menggunakan seluruh chakramu untuk melindungi bayi kita. Begitu, kan? _Arigatou_, _Hime_, _hontou_ _ni_ _arigatou_…"

Jeda.

"_Hime_, pergilah dengan tenang. Aku tahu kau merasa senang karena telah berhasil melindungi anak kita. _Arigatou_…"

Detik itu pula monitor di ruangan itu menunjukkan _flat_ _liner_ disertai suara konstan yang terdengar begitu menyakitkan.

Ruangan serba putih itu diselimuti rasa berkabung. Mereka semua—entah sejak kapan—ada di sana untuk menguatkan pria bersurai kuning yang banyak berpengaruh dalam berakhirnya perang dunia _Shinobi_. Mereka semua ada di sana untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir mereka pada putri bangsawan Hyuuga yang juga merupakan teman baik mereka di akademi dulu.

**.**

.

**.**

"_Hokage_-_sa_—"

"Panggil aku Naruto."

Pria bersurai kuning yang tadinya tengah sibuk memandangi bayi kembarnya yang tertidur mengalihkan atensinya pada pria berpakaian _anbu_ lengkap dengan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia tahu itu teman baik sekaligus _rival_-nya, si bungsu Uchiha.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Kami telah menemuka pela—"

"Hukum sesuka hatimu. Aku tak bisa memikirkan hukuman apa yang pantas."

"Tapi—"

Untuk kesekian kalinya pria itu—Naruto memotong ucapan _anbu_ di hadapannya. Siapapun tahu, ia masih berduka.

"Ini perintah. Lakukan!"

"_Hai_. _Wakarimashita_."

Sudah pergi. Naruto mengembuskan napas lega. Ternyata ia salah kalau berpikir semua akan baik-baik saja setelah perang berakhir. Setidaknya orang brengsek macam itu sudah tertangkap dan tidak sedang berkeliaran.

"Kau senang, _Hime_? Semoga kau tenang di sana. Aku tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu di dunia yang abadi. Tetapi aku juga tidak berharap secepatnya. Aku tak ingin anak kita merasakan apa yang aku alami saat masih kecil—tanpa orang tua. Kupikir kau juga tidak ingin. Jadi bersabarlah sedikit…"

**.**

.

**.**

**Mozaik 9**

Matahari sudah menggantung rendah di langit barat. Ah, lembayung senja yang indah bagi siapa saja yang melihat, tak terkecuali pria bersurai kuning cerah ini yang merasakan keindahan itu nyaris sempurna.

Ia tertawa lepas saat melihat gadis kecilnya berlari mengejar teman sebayanya yang tak lain adalah Itachi—si bungsu Uchiha yang juga merupakan temannya di akademi.

"_Dobe_ payah! Kau tak akan bisa menangkapku!" teriak anak laki-laki yang telah berlari jauh di depan gadis kecil bersurai kuning panjang terurai.

Merasa telah diremehkan dengan panggilan '_dobe_', ia semakin menambah kecepatannya. "_Teme_! Berhenti memanggilku _Dobe_!"

Ah, tunggu. _Dobe_? _Teme_? Apa itu semacam panggilan yang diwariskan dari orang tua mereka?

Ternyata jawabannya tidak. Itachi memberikan panggilan '_dobe_' pada gadis kecil itu karena ia selalu bertingkah aneh di akademi, berbeda dengan saudara kembarnya. Sementara si _dobe_ memanggil Itachi dengan panggilan '_teme_'karena Itachi selalu mengejeknya di akademi. Mungkin karena tingkah anehnya, Itachi jadi senang mengejeknya. Tetapi, walaupun begitu, Itachi pernah benar-benar marah saat teman sekelas mereka mengejek Hinata sampai Hinata menangis.

"Neji, kau tidak ingin bermain kejar-kejaran dengan mereka?" Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, melihat jagoan ciliknya yang kelihatan nyaman sekali digendong belakang oleh ayahnya.

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng. "Hinata dan Itachi terlalu aktif, aku lelah mengikuti mereka," tambahnya.

Naruto tersenyum. Hinata gadis ciliknya memang memiliki sifat yang jauh berbeda dengan Hinata istrinya. Sementara Neji jagoan ciliknya memiliki sifat yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Neji yang _itu_.

"_Tou-san_!"

Itu suara Itachi.

"_Tou-chan_!"

Itu suara Hinata.

Tidak, mereka tidak sedang bepergian dengan Sasuke. Itachi memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan '_Tou-san_' dan Hinata memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan '_Tou-chan_', begitu juga Neji. Semacam imbalan yang harus mereka terima karena anak mereka telah berteman sejak masih sangat kecil.

Jika Hinata atau Neji memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'ayah', Itachi juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, dan sebaliknya. Sakura juga kena imbasnya, ia harus menerima panggilan 'ibu' dari anak mantan rekan setimnya. Indah sekali, bukan?

"_Nee_, _Tou-chan_! Lihat! _Kaa-chan_ sudah menunggu kita! _Kaa-chan_ memakai gaun pengantin, cantik sekali!" teriak Hinata lagi dan disambut teriakan nyaring dari Itachi. "Benar, _Tou-san_! _Kaa-san_ sudah menunggu! Cepat!"

Ah, begini. Hinata yang ini memang tidak punya Byakuugan, tetapi ia mempunyai kemampuan melihat makhluk selain manusia, sedangkan Itachi hanya ikut-ikutan Hinata saja karena Itachi tahu Hinata bisa melihat hal semacam itu.

"Oh, benarkah?" balas Naruto berteriak, "Kalau begitu sampaikan pada _Kaa-chan_, _Tou-chan_ merindukan _Kaa-chan_!"

"_Hai_!" teriak Hinata dan Itachi berbarengan.

Selang beberapa detik, Hinata dan Itachi berbalik badan, lalu berteriak lagi seperti anak kecil kelebihan hormon. "_Kaa-chan_ juga merindukan _Tou-chan_! Cepat ke sini _Tou-chan_! Lari!"

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi teriakan Hinata barusan, ia tahu Hinata benar-benar bertemu ibunya di sana—di pintu masuk makam ibunya.

Neji yang mendengar teriakan antusias saudara kembarnya, langsung turun dari gendongan ayahnya dan berlari menuju Hinata, tak sabar ingin bertemu ibu mereka yang kata Hinata memakai gaun pengantin yang cantik.

_Ah, Hime, kau di sana? Aku tidak membawa dua mangkuk ramen, maaf. Tapi lihat apa yang kubawa sekarang, dua malaikat kecil kita dan pengawal pribadi mereka. Kau merindukan mereka, kan? Aku merindukanmu, Hime, sangat…_

**~owari~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

_Here is the last chapter_. Aku minta maaf kalo _ending_-nya mengecewakan. Mohon _review_-nya ya _reader_-_sama _dan _review_ saya balas _via_ PM. Terimakasih

**Big Thanks to:**

utsukushi hana-chan, **uzumakimahendra4**, KandaNHL-desu, **Bunshin Anugrah ET**, , **Cicikun**, Zombie-NHL, **joharifalls**, Ninja DxD, **Guest,** tian, **Namikaze** **Yuli,** ranggagian67

Sekali lagi, review saya balas via PM, jadi mohon di cek PM-nya ya. Terimakasih =)


End file.
